La Chute
by Karine-Fardoux
Summary: Elucubration d'une folle rêvant de voir un cricket avec une sorcière. Juste une petite scène sympathoche que j'aimerai avoir le plaisir de regarder.


**La chute**

Description : Elucubration d'une folle rêvant de voir un cricket avec une sorcière. Juste une petite scène sympathoche que j'aimerai avoir le plaisir de regarder.

Regina partait vers une nouvelle séance de thérapie avec le Dr. Hopper. Elle était prête… Enfin presque. A vrai dire, sa séance était dans 10 minutes, et elle était encore en sous-vêtements, bras croisés devant son lit rempli des ¾ de son armoire. Elle retournait chaque pantalon, chaque jupe, chaque haut, les jetait sur le sol comme des chiffons.

Chemisier en soie ? Non. Jupe en cuir ? Non. Robe noire ? Non.

Rien n'était pas assez bien… Assez bien pour quoi au fait ? Après tout, elle ne sortait que pour sa séance. Rien d'autre. Elle saisit donc la première robe qu'elle vu et partie de nouveau vers sa salle de bain… pour revenir presque aussitôt afin d'en prendre une avec un décolleté plus plongeant.

Pourquoi ? Parce que.

Oui, pour Régina, cette réponse était entièrement satisfaisante. Elle se retrouva à toquer à la porte du thérapeute Archie Hopper juste à l'heure.

« Régina. Dit-il en ouvrant la porte. »

Il sourit, semblant presque… ravie de cette nouvelle séance. Elle nota son regard la scrutant très rapidement et par 3 étapes : visage, poitrine, jambes. Bon, après tout, il reste un homme. Enfin un cricket. Un cricket respectueux néanmoins. Quand à Regina, elle tenait comme toujours un regard droit dans les yeux de Hopper, un regard doux et déterminé. Elle le faisait peu, cela crée souvent trop de… connexion. En particulier avec Hopper. Il se retira pour la laisser entrer.

« Comment allez-vous ?

_ Ecoutez. Je n'en peux plus. Je… J'ai besoin de magie d'accord ? Je sais, ma promesse à Henry devrait suffire, mais je me sens si…

_ Vulnérable ? Dit-il, s'asseyant tandis qu'elle restait debout.

_ Lorsque je n'avais pas la magie, je n'étais que… l'esclave des envies de ma mère. C'est grâce à elle que j'ai pu me libérer.

_ La magie est à double tranchant, vous le savez Régina. Ce n'est qu'une illusion. Vous êtes passé du bon vouloir de votre mère au bon vouloir de la magie. Comment imaginiez-vous votre futur avant de commencer la magie ? »

Régina se décida à s'asseoir sur le fauteuil du thérapeute et à retourner dans ses souvenirs. Elle se souvenait très distinctement avoir voulu une vie simple. Avec Daniel. Des enfants. Loin de sa mère, loin… des dangers de la magie.

« Je… »

Soudain, un bruit. Sourd, violent qui les fit sursauter. Comme le son d'une explosion. Ils se regardèrent, intrigués.

Lorsque le sol commença à trembler, tous deux se levèrent inquiets. Les tremblements s'intensifièrent. Hopper leva les yeux et vit une fissure au plafond commencer à se former.

Sans même réfléchir une seconde, son regard devient effrayé et il courut.

« Régina ! Cria-t-il en lui fonçant dessus, tombant lourdement sur elle ».

Au même moment, Archie sentit une lourde charge lui tomber sur le dos, lui couper le souffle en lui craquelant ses os. Ses coudes de part et d'autres du visage de Régina s'étaient éraflés sous le choc.

Régina quant à elle n'avait pas eu le temps de réfléchir ou de se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit. Elle eut simplement le temps de crier sous la surprise et la souffrance de tout ce poids contre elle. Seules ses jambes semblaient en avoir pris un coup. Sa cheville était foulée à coup sûr, peut-être cassée.

Les yeux à tous deux étaient fermement clos à cause de la poussière, et leur respiration saccadée. Archie fut le premier à les ouvrir.

« Régina, vous allez bien ?

_ J'irais mieux si vous vous reculiez pour m'aider à me relever. Dit-elle en tentant de se redresser, en vain. Cela créa alors encore plus d'éboulement.

_ Je… C'est impossible pour l'instant. Le plafond vient juste de s'écrouler sur mon dos.

_ Je vais vous réglez ça en deux temps trois… Dit-elle en voulant redresser le bras.

_ Pas de magie. Lui dit-il en la stoppant.

_ Donc on va crever ici, c'est ça que vous voulez ?

_ Non, on va simplement attendre les secours, comme des gens normaux.

_ … Bon. Si dans deux heures ils ne sont toujours pas arrivés, je vous jure que je nous dégage de là en un rien de temps. »

Archie ne répondit pas, trop occupé à réfléchir sur les dégâts. Il avait simplement mal partout, que ce soit au dos comme à l'abdomen ou aux jambes. Il ne put cependant pas s'empêcher de s'interroger sur Régina.

« Vous ne m'avez pas répondu, est-ce que vous allez bien ?

_ Je crois que je me suis foulé la cheville. Mais c'est plutôt à vous que je devrais poser la question !

_ Ça ira. »

Régina se rendit alors compte de leur proximité. Leurs jambes étaient entrecroisées, sa jupe était encore plus fendue (ce que par chance, Hopper ne pouvait remarquer), tandis que lui avait l'ensemble de son corps collé au sien, sauf ses avant-bras qui étaient de part et d'autre du corps de Régina. Leurs visages étaient par chance assez distant l'un de l'autre. Ils ne pouvaient que sentir leurs deux respirations et leur lourd regard.

Régina ne put s'empêcher de rougir, peu habituée à ce genre de situation qu'elle ne contrôlait pas.

« Bon. Vous voudriez peut-être parler de quelque chose en particulier ? Demanda alors Hopper.

_ Vous croyez que c'est le moment ?

_ Vous avez une autre idée ? »

Régina détourna les yeux, agacée. D'un autre côté, elle avait tellement de choses sur le cœur. Remonter dans l'estime d'Henry, la perte de son père, la souffrance que sa mère lui a infligé, le travail de deuil de Daniel qu'elle n'a jamais réussi à effectuer. Ses dernières paroles également. Ce conseil, celui d'aimer de nouveau. Cela la tracasser tellement. Mais elle ne se sentait pas la force d'en parler. Pas maintenant. Et encore moins dans ce contexte.

Hopper se décida à reprendre la parole.

« Vous savez Régina, votre véritable problème est cette histoire avec Daniel que vous n'avez jamais réussi à passer. Vous n'avez jamais réussi à le laisser partir, car vous avez subi l'ultime injustice venant de votre mère. Votre vie entière a tourné autour de ce mal.

_ Taisez-vous, je ne veux plus en entendre parler ! Dit-elle soudain, agressive.

_ Vous fuyez Régina. Dit alors Hopper tandis que la concernée tourna le regard. Pourtant, il est nécessaire d'en parler.

_ Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ?! Vous avez déjà parlé vous de ce que vous avez fait de mal, de ce qui vous a amené à devenir un stupide cricket ?!

_ Mon problème est différent du votre. Vous avez fait de la vengeance votre mode de vie. La malédiction, votre façon de me parler rien que quand j'évoque tout cela…

_ Ecoutez-moi bien. Je suis née maudite. Ne me demandez pas par quelle malédiction, je n'en sais rien. Je n'ai pas choisi la mère qui m'a mise au monde, je n'ai pas choisi de tomber amoureuse d'un serviteur à la place du roi. Les seules fois où j'ai voulu faire le bien, cela a produit l'effet inverse. Alors ne venez pas me faire la MORALE sur mon esprit de vengeance car ce n'est que grâce à lui que j'ai pu m'en sortir jusqu'à présent ! Donc maintenant si vous le permettez, je nous sors de là et vous me FICHEZ la paix avec ça une fois pour toute ! S'écria Régina en levant le bras droit, le gauche étant coincé sur l'épaule de Hopper. »

Hopper le lui retint d'un coup, tout en ne la lâchant pas du regard. Les nombreuses blessures qu'avaient subies cette femme lui avait fait changer d'avis vis-à-vis d'elle. Il éprouvait tant de compassion à présent qu'il ferait tout pour l'aider à lutter contre ce côté d'elle-même.

« Maintenant vous allez m'écouter ! Le souci avec cet autre monde est que vous confondez malchance avec malédiction. Rien n'est de votre faute Régina, retenez le bien. Lui dit-il sincèrement en soutenant son regard. Ce nom de « méchante sorcière » est totalement injustifié. Les autres ne comprennent pas ce que je comprends. Vous êtes…

_ Odieuse, garce, mauvaise. Allez-y, j'ai des excuses après tout. Lui dit-elle en guise de défi.

_ Vous êtes… blessée. Au fond de vous, je sais comment vous êtes réellement.

_ Oh, et bien je suis curieuse de le savoir ! Dit-elle d'un ton cynique.

_ Vous êtes battante, courageuse, sensible, déterminée et aimante. Vous n'imaginez pas le bon que vous pouvez avoir en vous.

_ P… Pardon ? Demanda-t-elle surprise.

_ Vous êtes… seulement blessée par les aléas de la vie. Et je suis sûr que plus j'avancerais, plus je me rendrais compte de la personne formidable que vous êtes derrière tout ça. Je n'aurais pas plongé sur vous quand le plafond à écrouler dans le cas contraire. »

Régina tourna son visage sur le côté, touchée qu'une autre personne que Daniel puisse connaître vraiment qui elle est. Personne jusqu'à présent ne s'était poser la question de son chemin de vie, du masque qu'elle avait pris, personne ne la connaissait vraiment. Personne ne connaissait ses blessures. Tout le monde se contentait de la voir au premier abord, de juger la partie visible de l'iceberg. Elle le pensait. Jusque maintenant. Elle se sentait étonnement… vulnérable. Que quelqu'un puisse se sacrifier pour elle. Que quelqu'un souffre pour elle, pour son bien et de son propre gré. Elle n'était pas habituée à ce genre de gestes.

Ses yeux s'embrumèrent sans qu'elle ne puisse le contrôler. Dieu qu'elle détestait cette sensation de cœur qu'on écrase, qu'on réduit en miette. Dieu qu'elle SE détestait à cet instant précis. Pour ce qu'elle est. Pour ces réactions totalement contradictoires. Elle entendait encore les dernière paroles de Daniel répéter encore et encore « alors aimer de nouveau. ».

Elle ne put s'empêcher de retenir un sanglot.

Hopper avait envie de lui offrir simplement une main réconfortante sur son épaule, une chaste étreinte bienveillante. En la voyant ainsi, il s'efforça de lâcher son poignet pour diriger sa main en direction de son visage. Il lui prit ainsi de le retourner vers lui et d'effacer ces larmes. Il sentait lui aussi son cœur se déchirer à l'idée que ses paroles aient pu la toucher ainsi.

Elle retourna son visage vers le sien, toujours évitant son regard compatissant. Ce genre de regard qu'elle n'avait jamais la chance de recevoir.

Son corps toujours sous les débris, Hopper avait mal. Physiquement et mentalement à présent.

« Je… »

Il ne savait pas comment finir cette phrase. Que rajouter ? Pourquoi s'excuser ? Il voulait avoir une parole réconfortante, mais il avait juste peur d'aggraver les choses.

Alors, lorsqu'il vit son regard si désemparée, si fragile, il se sentait à son tour s'effondrer sur lui-même, comme l'immeuble auparavant. Il avait tant envie d'effacer toutes ces souffrances qu'elle a subit. Non, pour lui, elle n'avait décidément pas mérité tout cela.

Il savait que c'était mal. Mal de se projeter, mal d'en arriver à ressentir un quelconque sentiment envers un patient. Seulement, Régina n'était pas une patiente. Pas à ses yeux. Il avait pourtant une conscience professionnelle, mais il faisait la distinction à présent entre le psychanalyste et l'ami.

Après tout, il lui été déjà arrivé de se promener brièvement avec elle dans Storybrooke, de partager un café, une discussion, un avis. Non. Elle n'était définitivement plus une patiente.

Ce regard lui permit de s'en rendre compte.

Régina quant à elle ne savait plus où elle en était. Ces efforts pour paraître forte, balayés. Il l'avait scruté, l'avait percé à vif. Il avait découvert la vraie Régina, celle se cachant sous ce masque de dureté.

C'est alors qu'en soulevant son regard et en voyant ses yeux si compatissants, si bienveillants, si doux, elle ne put se retenir. Elle ne réfléchit plus pour la première fois de sa vie, approcha son visage de celui de Hopper pour déposer un baiser doux et passionné sur ses lèvres.

Son bras gauche était coincé sur l'épaule de Hopper. Sa main à présent libre se planta dans ses cheveux. Ce baiser était si fort, si avide, si… amoureux que tous deux en furent totalement surpris.

Ils savaient que c'était mal. Mais il n'avait pas la tête à réfléchir, à se donner une quelconque conscience pour l'instant.

Hopper quant à lui se tint encore plus sur ses avant-bras de peur de céder sous la surprise et l'intensification de ce lourd baiser.

Dieu qu'il était puissant et… bon ! Ils pensaient que jamais ils ne l'arrêteraient. Qu'ils attendaient ce moment depuis des siècles. Hopper appuya plus encore son corps sous celui de Régina. Elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un soupire de surprise et de contentement sous ce baiser passionnée.

Ils étaient dans un autre monde simplement. Si bien qu'ils ne firent pas attention au bruit autour d'eux. Les habitants s'étaient regroupés et cherchaient les survivants. Lorsque les cris s'intensifièrent, leurs lèvres se détachèrent avec regrets. Ils se scrutaient sans un mot, surpris, essoufflés. Régina voulait parler, dire quelque chose, mais rien n'arrivait à sortir de sa bouche. Elle voulait lui dire que c'était une erreur, d'oublier, de crier à l'aide, mais tout ce qu'elle faisait était de fixer Hopper en silence.

Elle fut d'autant plus surprise quand il releva la tête légèrement lorsque quelqu'un cria son nom et qu'à la place de crier à l'aide, il l'embrassa de nouveau. Elle ne l'avouerait probablement jamais, mais elle n'avait alors attendue que cela.

Il se dégagea vivement d'elle lorsqu'il sentit les décombres au-dessus de lui se pousser. Il vit alors simplement le visage de David Nolan alias Charming les découvrir et leur venir en aide.

Le bilan pour Régina fut une foulure et pour Hopper juste plusieurs coupures et hématomes. Plus de peur que de mal. Chacun avait été pris en charge séparément. Ils apprirent alors qu'il y avait simplement eu une fuite de gaz ayant fait simplement exploser le rez-de-chaussée du bâtiment, faisant par conséquent s'écrouler l'immeuble.

Lorsque Régina se releva difficilement et repartit, elle lança un regard vers Hopper se faisant encore soigner. Celui-ci la regarda à son tour et chacun eu le souffle coupé. Rougissant, elle regarda le sol et se tourna. Un sourire, léger, faible se dessina sur son visage avant qu'elle parte.

Son but était toujours de garder les habitants à l'intérieur de Storybrooke, qu'ils soient d'accord ou non. Seulement à présent, cela n'était plus par vengeance ni intérêt personnel. Uniquement pour continuer à voir Archie Hopper tel qu'il est.

Parce qu'une sorcière et un cricket donnerait un mélange trop étrange dans cet autre monde qu'elle en venait maintenant à avoir peur et à haïr.

Non. Elle ne le laisserait définitivement pas redevenir un cricket. Il resterait Hopper. Car il est devenu à présent son seul espoir.


End file.
